1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and more particularly to a socket assembly including a clip rotationally mounted onto a stiffener and a leaf articulated to a base and selectively interlocked to the stiffener at two different positions and disengaged therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional socket connector comprises a housing, a stiffener surrounding the housing and formed with an engaging portion, a cover rotatably mounted on the housing and having a tongue portion, and a leaf engaging with the tongue portion of the cover. When an IC package is received by the housing, the cover is rotated from an opened position to a closed position to fasten the IC package at the closed position via engagement between the leaf and the engaging portion of the stiffener. The stiffener has a first end and an opposite second end. The cover is mounted at the first end and extends all the way to the second end to facilitate its function of pressing the IC package against the housing. U.S. The conventional socket connector could be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 which was issued to Liao on Apr. 12, 2005, or in U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 which was issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006, or in U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,092 which was issued to Ma on Feb. 20, 2007.
The IC package is thus depressed by the cover and is fixed at the closed position. It would require a substantial piece of material to produce such a cover.
Hence, a socket connector having improved leafs is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.